Brothers
Mobs Experience 3500xp =Treasure= *Hedgehog Bomb *Martial Anelace *Martial Lance *Scouter's Rope *Cassia Lumber *Dragon Bone *Eltoro Leather *Scroll of Raise III *Cloud Evoker *It's possible to have two drops of the same kind (i.e. 2 Hedgehog bombs) - but that happens very rarely. *It is also possible for the lock box to be empty. Gaining Access *To enter the battlefield, talk to Zebada in the Uleguerand Range (F-12). *Zebada will give you the Cotton Pouch. *Climb to the top of Uleguerand Range. Go to the western slope and slide down at E-9. Start at the leftmost side of the edge and walk right until you start to see humps on the edge, this is about the right place to slide down. When sliding you can move left and right, try and aim for the hump on the slope, you want to land on the southmost ledge just above the bottom of the slope. *Enter the cave behind you at at F-8 to find the Chamneat Spring; trade the Cotton Pouch to the spring to receive the Chamnaet Ice. *Return to Zebada and trade him the Chamnaet Ice to receive the Zephyr Fan key item. *Climb to the top of Uleguerand Range to H-8. During clear weather, an ice wall will open up to allow passage to the east. Follow this tunnel to I-7 to zone in to Bearclaw Pinnacle. Examine the Wind Pillar to enter Brothers ENM. *The ice wall is the small section of the large ice-flow that is a markedly different color- it is more white than the rest of the ice flow, and looks slightly out of place. *It can take some time for ice weather to dissapear in this zone, and you can easily find yourself waiting over an hour for the passage to open. *Note: You can tractor through the ice wall, so if someone doesn't make it in time, death + tractor is always an option. *Only one of the four battlefields in Bearclaw Pinnacle can be completed every 5 Earth days. ENM Battle *Both Taurus NMs must be defeated to win this ENM. *Both Taurus have approximately 4500 HP. *The Eldertaur is highly resistant to Sleep and immune to Charm. *The Mindertaur is: susceptible to Gravity, Bind; semi-resistant to Sleep; highly resistant to Silence and lullaby; immune to Charm. *Eldertaur casts Cure V, Protect IV, Shell III *Mindertaur casts Cure V, Banish II, Flash *Each Cure V can cure approximately 10-15% of each NM's HP **They have unlimited MP. *A simple strategy is to Elemental Seal + Sleep II the Mindertaur, and have everyone focus their efforts on the Eldertaur until it's dead. With a standard experience points party setup of 75's using their 2-hours, the Eldertaur died before the Mindertaur woke up. *Both of the NM's have very long aggro range- much larger than spellcasting range. So don't expect to get off a timed nuke before an ES Sleepga II. You will be aggroed before you are in range to cast. *They are somewhat resistant to magic attacks. Expect your strongest BLM nukes to deal on average 700-900 damage each. *Remember to face away from the Taurus NMs - Chthonian Ray (Doom) has a very long range. :*Two 75 RDMs, or two 75 BLMs, or one RDM75 and a BLM75, 75 RDM and a 75 MNK or one BLU75 and a RDM75 can duo this ENM. :*Can be soloed by a 75 RDM properly geared for Magic Attack and Enfeebling. :*Can be duoed by BLM and THF. :*Can be soloed by a BLM. category:ENM Video * Videos